


Game-Mistress Puffy

by The_Exile



Category: Star Ocean: The Second Story | Second Evolution
Genre: Gaming, Gen, Headcanon, Slice of Life, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Welch meets Puffy at the convention hall of Fun City. Fangirling ensues, as well as more serious talk between fourth-dimensionally aware beings who have just recognised each other for what they are.
Relationships: Puffy & Welch Vineyard
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Game-Mistress Puffy

**Author's Note:**

> fill for fffc November bingo card 4 'Brooklyn Nine-Nine episodes', square 'game night'

"You're Puffy, right?" Welch called out, "THE Puffy, author of the 'Phantom Chimera Adventure' series?"

"That's me," the smaller young woman in the cosplay maid outfit beamed.

"No way! I would have worn my Chimera ears if I'd known," Welch fluttered her hands excitedly, "I have nothing to autograph, either!"

"Well, I'm selling copies of my new book, 'Phantom Chimera in the Labyrinth of Trials'," said the author, taking a copy of the gamebook off the pile on the stall next to her for Welch to examine.

Welch savored the new paperback smell, "Ohmigod, how much is it?"

"Five hundred Fol, today only. Best price you'll find."

Welch paid the money and the author signed the book before putting it in one of the convention's fancy plastic bags. Welch took it as reverently as if it was an original copy of the Tria Manuscripts, exclaiming, "I think I've seen that building on the cover before."

"Er, yeah, I based on, erm, classical historical architecture."

"It's not Nedian, though."

"Well, Nede used to have quite the trade empire, you know," Puffy began sweating.

"It's okay, Puffy, its me, the lady who was dressed like this back on Roak, too," whispered the pigtailed fangirl. She pointed to a rather bawdy fan comic featuring Roddick and Pericci, "I was with them when you met them. I don't remember that ever happening, though. I don't think Pericci's tail works that way."

"Ahem, its okay to leave room for artistic interpretation, though," Puffy's round face went bright red, "Seriously, you're the same one? I thought it was a really good cosplay. I haven't met another of us before..." she said in a quieter whisper, "Look, watch yourself when you reach the real Labyrinth, okay? There are a few tricks to the place since last time..."


End file.
